Behind the Scenes
The Criminal Minds cast and crew have been getting Twitter accounts lately, and have been using them to post small glimpses of the set while filming the series, and answering questions from their followers or just chatting with them. Through those photos can be seen what has been reported to be one of the friendliest and funniest set to work in, as they show a group of good humored, friendly and down to heart people unafraid to let others see their good natured personalities. And through these behind the scenes pictures can be seen too the startling differences between the characters, nearly always serious, burdened and even overwhelmed by the dark themes portrayed, and the actors that play them, thus being very telling examples of the high quality of the work they accomplish on a daily basis. BTS-TG-T042110a.jpg|''"The Hotch and the Goob"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 21, 2010 BTS-TG-T042110b.jpg|''"Day 1 episode 23 season 5!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 21, 2010 BTS-TG-T042110c.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 21, 2010 BTS-TG-T042110d.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 21, 2010 BTS-TG-T042110e.jpg|''"For anyone worried that we have no chairs, see we do, and lots of fun toys to play with too!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 21, 2010 BTS-TG-T043010a.jpg|''"Next to the last day of shooting for season 5...!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 30, 2010 BTS-TG-T043010b.jpg|''"Ready for summer school!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 30, 2010 BTS-TG-T043010c.jpg|''"The gangs all here!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter April 30, 2010 BTS-TG-T050110.jpg|''"Matthew Gray Gubler and Robert Davi are touring this summer as Gepetto and Pinocchio....!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter May 1, 2010 BTS-TG-T072010.jpg|''"First day on the set!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter July 20, 2010 BTS-RD-T080610.jpeg|''"Farewell to AJ..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter August 6, 2010 BTS-TG-T081810.jpg|''"Who are all these other people on the BAU plane? "'' Thomas Gibson Twitter August 8, 2010 BTS-TG-T091110.jpg|''"Goob showing us all yet another fun fact about Tesla...Joe humoring him..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 11, 2010 BTS-TG-T091510a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 15, 2010 BTS-TG-T091510b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter September 15, 2010 BTS-RD-T092210a.jpeg|''"From the set of Ep 607 "Middle Man"..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 22, 2010 BTS-RD-T092210b.jpeg|''"Anyone remember what episode this UnSub appeared in?"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 22, 2010 BTS-RD-T092210c.jpeg|''"Say whaaa?!? Last photo of the day... Now enjoy the season six premiere written & directed by Edward Allen Bernero!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 22, 2010 BTS-RD-T092310a.jpeg|''"Back home again..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 23, 2010 BTS-RD-T092310b.jpeg|''"...in "Indiana.""'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 23, 2010 BTS-RD-T092310c.jpeg|''"@GUBLERNATION finally snaps on set for day 2 of Ep 607 "Middle Man"."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 23, 2010 BTS-RD-T092310d.jpeg|''"@GUBLERNATION & @ijustine enjoying a sunset dinner... iJustine's last meal!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 23, 2010 BTS-RD-T092310e.jpeg|''"Rehearsing with Shemar & @JoeMantegna Day 2/8."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 23, 2010 BTS-RD-T092310f.jpeg|''"Getting ready to kill @ijustine"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 23, 2010 BTS-RD-T092410a.jpeg|''"D3 of 8... The Goob! @GUBLERNATION"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 24, 2010 BTS-RD-T092410b.jpeg|''"When rewriting be advised you should approach my desk with caution... You could get lost!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 24, 2010 BTS-RD-T092510.jpeg|''"Hanging with Fat Tony (aka @JoeMantegna ) between takes."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 25, 2010 BTS-RD-T092810a.jpeg|''"Ask & you shall receive: that's me, Rob Spera, Steve Talley & Michael Grant Terry on Day 1. These guys are brilliant."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 28, 2010 BTS-RD-T092810b.jpeg|''"Behind the scenes on Day 3 of 8"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 28, 2010 BTS-RD-T092810c.jpeg|''"Brothers in Arms... Day 1 of 8"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 28, 2010 BTS-RD-T092810d.jpeg|''"Playing in the dark on D 5 of 8... That's Hotch's office in the b.g."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 28, 2010 BTS-RD-T092810e.jpeg|''"Blind as a bat with @Vangsness (D5/8)"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter September 28, 2010 BTS-RD-T100110a.jpeg|''"Lighting the fabulous @Vangsness"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter October 1, 2010 BTS-RD-T100110b.jpeg|''"Shemar & Robert Newman on the set of Ep 607, "Middle Man." Episode airs Nov 3 on CBS."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter October 1, 2010 BTS-TG-T102210a.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas can we see a head shot of you and @GUBLERNATION? pretty please?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 22, 2010 BTS-TG-T102210b.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas What episode are you guys working on tonight?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 22, 2010 BTS-TG-T102210c.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 22, 2010 BTS-TG-T102210d.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 22, 2010 BTS-TG-T102210e.jpg|''None (Hotch's shoes, part of the Tweet the Feet Tuesday Party)'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 22, 2010 BTS-TG-T102310.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 23, 2010 BTS-TG-T102610a.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas TGibs you should do a peace sign to the camera. All hip like Shemar"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 26, 2010 BTS-TG-T102610b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 26, 2010 BTS-TG-T102610c.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 26, 2010 BTS-TG-T102610d.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter October 26, 2010 BTS-RD-T102910.jpeg|''"Behind the scenes of 607..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter October 29, 2010 BTS-TG-T111810.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas You can make it up to us with a picture of you, the Gube, and Shemar!!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 18, 2010 BTS-TG-T111910a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 19, 2010 BTS-TG-T111910b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 19, 2010 BTS-TG-T111910c.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas what does Hotch's tie look like today?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 19, 2010 BTS-TG-T112310.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 23, 2010 BTS-TG-T112410.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 24, 2010 BTS-TG-T113010a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 24, 2010 BTS-TG-T113010b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 24, 2010 BTS-TG-T113010c.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 24, 2010 BTS-TG-T113010d.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 24, 2010 BTS-TG-T120210a.jpg|''"on location in Montana! (ersatz Montana that is)"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 2, 2010 BTS-TG-T120210b.jpg|''"this is Greg St. Johns, our outstanding Director of Photography! he makes it all happen with lights, lenses and cameras!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 2, 2010 BTS-TG-T120310a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 3, 2010 BTS-TG-T120310b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 3, 2010 BTS-TG-T120310c.jpg|''"Deirdre Lovejoy, my old friend, is playing Agt. Bates!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 3, 2010 BTS-TG-T120710.jpg|''"this is Stacey Beneville our 1st Asst Director aka our professionally organized and bossy Empress!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 7, 2010 BTS-TG-T120810a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 8, 2010 BTS-TG-T120810b.jpg|''"he's baaaaaaaaack!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 8, 2010 BTS-TG-T120810c.jpg|''"@Gibsonthomas Care to tweet a picture of a random prop? :)"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 8, 2010 BTS-TG-T120810d.jpg|''"this is Robert Forrest, camera Ass't and gadfly!"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 8, 2010 BTS-TG-T121010.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 12, 2010 BTS-TG-T121410a.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 14, 2010 BTS-TG-T121410b.jpg|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter December 14, 2010 BTS-RD-T121410.jpg|''"The essential supplies when writing a script..."'' Rick Dunkle Twitter December 14, 2010 Category:Real World Articles